


Five Things Margart Thatcher knows

by erops



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erops/pseuds/erops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three details for each of Inspectors Thatcher's areas of expertise: Science, Leadership, Animals, Depot, Chicago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Margart Thatcher knows

**Author's Note:**

> first posting. Comments encouraged.

**Five Things Margaret Thatcher Knows, with details**

Science:

  * Geography: there’s an importance difference between the Arctic (60° latitude) and the Arctic Circle (66° degree latitude). 
  * Chemistry: that pheromones are as good an explanation for lust as anything else 
  * Physics: that eggs travel at a lesser speed that softballs, probably due to the nitrogen content.



  
Leadership

  * that Jean-Luc could put aside desire in order to paint her, which shows that self-discipline is necessary for success 
  * that she has a mean throwing arm, a sharp elbow, and a great left kick 
  * that talking to oneself in a closet is no barrier to good police work.



Animals

  * that she loved her dog so much that she stammered with affection or reprimanded him
  * that if you canter and lean forward on a horse, the friction can teach you a lot about masturbation
  * that some animals can’t be described as pets or dogs or wolves, but only as creatures, maybe with ESP



Depot

  * that the red uniform suits her 
  * that scoring top of the class in marksmanship is best done wearing glasses 
  * that older men know more about the female orgasm than young recruits. 



Chicago

  * that going from the consulate to the 27th Precinct takes 8 minutes by cab, 19 minutes in rush hour, and 8,642 steps according to Constable Fraser 
  * that Iberian ambassadors, interior designers, and criminal (sigh) museum curators can be lots of fun 
  * that a bulky police lieutenant can speak softly, dance masterfully, and win her heart.




End file.
